Clean my house!
by Jaskranka
Summary: Mai is tired of her untidy and lazy roommates Natsuki and Mikoto. She decides to end this so she asks for help a team from a TV program CLEAN MY HOUSE which teach people to keep order in their homes.
1. Prologue

**Hi!**

**One day me and my brother decided to write a fanfic... so here it is! :D**

**Please take a note that we are not a native english speakers so if you notice mistakes please tell us about it if you can ;)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Mai Hime and these characters.**

* * *

- At last! Everything is done!

Mai Tokiha made her morning cleaning. Though her todays cleaning were more careful and took her more time to do it. That day was very special for her, because after school classes, she will come with a boy who she really likes - Yuuichi Tate. Mai had already done planing activities for todays half of the day. It must be perfect – romantic dinner with the candles, watching movie about love, cuddling, and if it goes good - kissing with no end. And the most important thing: lack of her roommates Natsuki and Mikoto.

The apartment was like a dream: floors are glittering, carpets were washed, even smallest places were dusted, clothes on its own place, spider webs were taken by broom. The exquisite dinner was prepared (Mai was famous for her cooking skills) and put away on hard to reach spot in order not to find it by her roommates. Anyway it was unnecessary, because Mikoto will have training of baseball at this time and Natsuki must be spending her time in jug, which she have been attending for past two weeks in case of hooky.

And with that positive thinking she went to school...

**xxx**

- Chie! Have you seen Tate? – Mai asked her friend known as reliable source of information

- Of course! He is in class number 7 on the left side near fourth desk... he is talking with Kazu-kun – replied Chie.

- Oh? You really are a reliable source of information heh... yet thanks for information.

- But what for you want to know it? Hmmm? – curious Aoi cut in this conversation.

- Ahahaha to talk with him – Mai nervously laughed.

- About what? – Chie turned on camera in her mobile phone.

- Ooo! There he is! Tate! ... Bye girls!

Chie and Aoi looked at themselves and sighed, because they didn't get that important news from Mai about her. Again!

**xxx**

Mai came up to her beloved with strong heartbeat. She knew that she must ask him now and here:

- So what? You will come today... after school... maybe... I prepared chicken... a-and something like that.

Tate only smiled looking at stammering Mai. „_There is no reason to be nervous_"

- Of course! We did fix that before – he replied cheerfuly

Mai blushed and brushed aside her hair. Tate seemed to enjoy that gesture.

- Ok. So we will see each other after school?

- Don't worry... I'll be waiting near main entry.

Mai has gone with bigger blush than before...

**xxx**

After school Mai was able to find Yuuichi and they immediately went to her house. During their walking orange haired girl was feeling butterflies in her stomach and yet she had to spend half of this day with him. She stopped over before the entry because she had something to announce:

- You know, ...there may be a little dirty... so take it easy! – Mai exaggerated

- Don't worry, small mess has never harmed anyone – Tate was smiling with sympathy.

Mai blushed once again and then she unlocked the door. But what she saw almost swept her off her feet.

Around the whole apartment were scattered clothes, bottles and backpacks which belongs to Natsuki and Mikoto of course. And what is worse everywhere were mud, bandages, papers and slovenly thrown shoes in the middle of corridor...

In the kitchen (there also was a mess) she saw Mikoto who was returning from the fridge with her exquisite dish. Natsuki was sitting on the table eating other part of that dish. Mai's mouth began to tremble, her eyes gazed over dangerously and she clenched her fists. Mikoto took a whole chicken and she started eating chicken leg.

- So... there is „a little" mess... – Tate interjected with amusement

Mai could not stand this and she lost her temper...

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Jumping by surprise Natsuki with startled face peeped out from the door-frame and chicken which Mikoto was eating dropped on the floor. Chicken leg stayed in her mouth.

**xxx**

After sending back Tate to his home Mai turned around in direction of her roommates. One thing was obvious: Natsuki and Mikoto has never seen their friend in such a fury.

- HOLY SHIT! WHAT'S THE FUCKING MEANING OF THIS! YOU USELESS TROLLOPS!

**xxx**

- And that is how I arrived at this house – said the dark blonde haired girl smiling cheerfully to the camera – So let's do it!

Aforesaid girl – Shizuru Fujino – was presenter of the program CLEAN MY HOUSE which desperated Mai asked for help. After pulling at the heartstrings supplications crew agreed. The cameraman – Reito Kanzaki – called on team:

- What do you think? It will be hard this time?

The manager – Haruka Suzushiro – answered immediately:

- Concluding by her supplications, one thing is sure: HORROR!

- Maybe it won't be that bad, sometimes we had been in situations like this – mentioned adviser and second cameraman – Yukino Kikukawa

Shizuru being an optimistic person added:

- Ara, there was no home which we could not cope with... so let's clean this house!

* * *

**Sorry for Mai's cursing but this was needed to make this story more colorful :P**

**I hope you liked it ;]**


	2. Rising hope

**Hi again!**

**Updates can take some time because we translate it from Polish to English and this is a hard work sometimes ;) **

**And thank you for encouraging reviews ^^**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Mai Hime**

* * *

How things went on after Tate came back to his home:

- HOLY SHIT! WHAT'S THE FUCKING MEANING OF THIS! YOU USELESS TROLLOPS!

There was dead silence, not including Mai's husky pant. Girls were too shocked to say something, what is more the view of orange haired girl's angry face didn't improve the situation. Natsuki was the first one who woke up from the shock and she immediately wanted to split the diffrence:

- Mai, calm down... it chanced that... anyway Tate didn't mind this mess and-

- Shut up! What the hell have I done to deserve this! – Mai was red like a turkey

Mikoto was feeling like she was in one of those scary movies which sometimes she watched with her roommates. Black haired girl has never seen Mai in a fury like this, especially cursing. But still she has chicken leg in her mouth. Seeing this orange haired girl pulled it out and threw it into Natsuki's face. Mikoto instinctively jumped after the thrown food. Though Natsuki was hit literally in her eyes, she was also forced to take off ravenous Mikoto.

- Mikoto! God damn it! – bluenette started to wipe her face from fat – Mai, what's bugging you? Listen-

- Don't you dare! Enjoy this chicken leg because it will be the last dinner made by me! From now on you will make your own dinners!

Hearing this Mikoto almost cried. She was ready to jump on Mai but Natsuki cleverly and strongly caught her by the collar. It was too dangerous to come closer to the orange haired girl. Mikoto moaned:

- M-Mai! How come? There won't be dinners anymore?

- How shameless! For as long as I can remember I always made everything alone: I was cleaning, making dishes, gathering and putting your garbage back because our princesses wouldn't do things like that! What the fuck? Am I maid or what?

Mikoto and Natsuki awkwardly looked at each other. Bluenette wanted to say something but Mai was faster than her:

- You probably fucked up the uttermost chance in my life! From now on you will have to fend for yourselves. Do what you want in this cowshed. I've had enough! Fuck it!

Purple eyed girl turned around and then she hurried away so fast and powerful in direction of her room that her roommates were left speechless. Dopy Mikoto started to chase blindly after her. This, in turn, forced Natsuki to follow her inattentive friend.

- Mai! Mai! Mai! – Mikoto yelled with abandon.

Mai was crossing the threshold while Mikoto was almost right on target. Unfortunately Mai slammed the door which hit Mikoto and bloodied her nose. Black haired girl was shoved away but luckily bluenette was able to catch her. Mikoto was crying. Natsuki went to find ice cubes and towel to relieve her suffering.

- It will be a hard day... – she murmured under her nose

**xxx**

After taking care of Mikoto's nose girls walked near Mai's door to overhear what is happening there.

- Natsuki, she is talking with someone! – whispered Mikoto with her ear on the door

- I just hear that... she is likely lamenting to Chie or someone else... – green eyed girl sighed – Let's go from here, we should leave her alone now, she'll cool down and atmosphere will be as before.

- Ooooooh! So we should eat the rest of that chicken in this case!

- I think you're right, that's excelent idea! It would be a big waste not to eat it – Natsuki grinned

**xxx**

After Mai walked in her room she nervously started to going back and forth. All her dreams are devastated but there was one advantage in this situation: finally she braced herself and she was able to tell her friends what she thinks about their idleness. Maybe they will understand what she has gone through.

- What an ingrates! After everything what I have done for them...

Orange haired girl thought that the best thing to calm her nerves will be watching TV. She took the remote control and she started to flick through the channels. Unluckily she still was thinking about her untidy roommates, about the method which could make them more helpful... suddenly Mai heard a voice which paid her attention...

- Hello. I am Fumi Himeno – said pink haired woman from the screen

Mai turn her head towards small TV.

- Have you had enough cleaning your house?

Mai nodded affirmatively.

- Toiling alone while your household members are doing nothing?

Orange haired girl nodded again and murmured _yes._

- You feel exhausted physically and mentally?

Mai rose frome a chair.

- Well, I have a good news for you. Your problems can be resolved! And that is possible thanks to CLEAN MY HOUSE! I also was a victim of lonesome cleaning: I must have washed, mopped the floors, arranged clothes, washed the dishes and you know well what else. My husband and two sons Masashi and Nagi had been doing nothing in home. I thought that I will be destroyed but then THEY came!

Mai felt rising hope in her heart with every second. Maybe all is not lost.

On the TV screen the team of the program CLEAN MY HOUSE was shown and below there Mai could see a telephone number. Miss Fumi continued:

- They changed my life! This is totally different house now!

Mai involuntarily took her mobile phone...

* * *

**Mai is a nervous girl sometimes :p Sorry for making you wait for Shizuru but she will appear in next chapter and you will see some teasing from her ^^**


	3. Meet the team CLEAN MY HOUSE

**I don' feel like writting anything here so I will only write disclaimer :P next time**

**And thanks for your reviews :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Mai Hime.**

* * *

Saturday morning has come. Mai has not left her room since she walked in last evening. Her roommates, Natsuki and Mikoto were afraid of meeting her face to face. They still remember her madness and cursing.

- Natsuki? Maybe we should check what's with her?

- If she cool down, she will come to us. We shouldn't act like a red rag to a bull... I've never thought that I'll say it but what a pity that we don't have to go to school today. At least we wouldn't have faced her so fast...

Mikoto scratched her shag and sighed:

– Maybe she won't be so angry like ye- she cut off and raised her finger in direction of Mai's room. Natsuki turned around and what she saw has taken her breath away. In front of their friend's room was standing none other than Mai. The girl threw a look on a motionless roommates and said:

- Good morning... after the last event I had many things to rethink and thoughts about our future-

- Mai! You came back! – Mikoto cut in

- Don't inerrupt! – warned Mai, her stare was not a good sign - your behaviour is reprehensible! ...that's why I take the law into my own hands... though not quite my own hands...

- What are you talking about? – Natsuki iterfered – Mai listen, I don't kno- she didn't finished her thoughts because of deadly stare which Mai sent her. Orange haired female got a grip of herself and said calmly:

- Natsuki... Mikoto... your life will be diffrent from now on... meet your new mentors!

- Eh?

In that moment the front doors were opened showing four new faces. All people looked neatly, cleanly and professional. One person crossed her arms and had expression of dissatisfied. Surprised Natsuki and Mikoto were watching silently when the team walked through the front doors. Mai was standing with triumphal smile.

- Welcome! Please, come in! – She said cheerfully

- Thank you – replied black haired man with gentle smile – Allow me to introduce our modest group – he pointed at a grumpy person – Our manager Haruka Suzushiro!

Aforesaid Haruka only murmured something under her nose and then she started to watch their house. Boy cleared his throat and nodded his head toward brown haired girl with glasses – This is our adviser and second cameraman Yukino Kikukawa.

- _Second? And where is first?_ – thought Mikoto

- Um... Nice to meet you – said Yukino while adjusting her glasses

After introducing both Yukino and Haruka he pointed at the girl standing on his right side. Said girl squinted her eyes and gave a small smile.

- And this is our presenter Shizuru Fujino!

Dark blonde nodded her head and said pleasantly:

- Hi, I hope we will cooperate nicely.

Natsuki had a strange feeling that this girl was staring only at her with that annoying smile. _What a_ _peculiar girl!_

- And finally me heh I'm Reito Kanzaki... cameraman... my pleasure – he added with a charming smile

And then was a dead silence which Natsuki cut off:

- What the hell that all means?

- Yeah! What's this? – Mikoto echoed

Mai opened her mouth to scold the girl but Shizuru was first:

- Ara, what a language! It does not suit for a pretty faces like you to talk like that.

Natsuki blushed and turned in direction of Mikoto who was red too. Black haired girl shrugged. Natsuki returned to her previous position only to see that she was 40 centimeters away from the presenter who looked into her eyes with curiosity.

_What an atypical eye color_ – thought Shizuru

Bluenette jumped from surprise wondering how the presenter approached here imperceptibly.

- How you – Natsuki stopped

- So this is our rascals – Shizuru directed her gaze on Mikoto and after that she looked at Natsuki again – We like caper, don't we?

- Caper? I won't say who illegally bursted in our home with cameras! – said perplexed Natsuki.

Dark blonde flashed a mysterious smile at bluenette and she wanted to say something but Haruka overtake her:

- What did you say? Illegally? You don't understand the meaning of this word! We are here to help redhead tame two dirty monsters! – she growled

- Haruka, calm down – Yukino tried to appease her but Haruka's words already made Natsuki's blood boil

- Monsters?! Look at yourself you curly poodle!

- Yeah! – screamed Mikoto

Haruka was left speechless for a moment. Mai decided to take the initiative and started walking in direction of her friends to prevent the fight before it's too late. Haruka recovered from the shock and did the same thing as Mai but with different intentions. Natsuki with Mikoto prepared to oncoming fight but suddenly they were swept off their feet and they landed softly on the floor. Green eyed girl looked up to see who was so cheeky to do that to her. That cheeky person was none other than presenter Fujino who crouched down nearby.

- Ara... you really are rascals – she said with amusement

Roommates looked at themselves and then again at the dark blonde_ How does_ _she know that_ _moves?_ Meanwhile Haruka was lying too overpowered by Reito and Yukino. Mai didn't know what to do said:

- HOOOOLYYY SHIIIIT!

* * *

**Finally** **the team met with our untidy girls! What will happen next? ;)**


	4. Let's get along!

**Hi! Sorry for the long wait but you know... holidays etc. In such a heat you don't feel like translate something ;p**

**So, anyway thanks for the reviews :D they encourage us :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Mai Hime.**

* * *

After calming nerves of the majority of gathered people the rest suggested to discuss details and purposes of the program. Natsuki and Mikoto haven't got the slightest idea about the whole meeting. Everyone gathered themselves and sat down with tea in front of the fireplace. Mai always thought that if you want somebody's symphaty you should sat down with him near the fireplace with warm tea. And so seated newcomers decided to start the conversation. Reito was sended to the front line:

- Thus... We are from the program CLEAN MY HOUSE -

- From that stupid brainwasher which is trying to teach numbskulls cleaning? – Natsuki asked incredulously

Haruka replied angrily:

- Exactly! That brainwasher which will show you, numbskulls, how to never be a trollop again!

Bluenette stood up and went in the direction of the manager.

- Let's go Mikoto!

But before she was able to make a single step Mai stopped her. Her gaze was not a good sign. Natsuki suppressed her anger because she didn't want another Mai's outburst.

- Err, I'll let it go this time – she growled silently

Unfortunately Haruka added insult to injury by making a gesture 'you're nuts' but Yukino came to help:

- Maybe we should calm down and try to conversate normally and explain the rules of our program?

Shizuru clapped her hands happily and stood up:

- I think this is a fabulous idea – suddenly she appeared near Natsuki – if we want cooperate fruitfully we should get to know each other well! – she sent a charming smile to the green eyed girl – What is your name?

- N-Natsuki?

- Natsuki forgot her name? – presenter giggled

- What? Of course not!

- A few seconds ago you asked me if you are Natsuki

- Grrr! (cough) – I am Natsuki – she said proudly

- What a sweet name... Natsuki

- Sweet? What are you saying woman? It isn't sweet! – bluenette turned around with a blush

- Nevertheless, to my mind it is sweet – blonde said warmly

The rest of the group were watching the interactions with interest. Haruka was mad that this trollop has gained presenter's sympathy! She turned to Reito to say what she thinks about it but what she saw was Reito looking at Mai with goo-goo eyes. _What the hell?!_

- Mai... your tea is delicious, your cooking is excellent – Reito accosted Mai.

The orange haired girl has crimsoned and started playing with her fingers.

- Oh... it's only tea hehe

- But it's really delicious... you hit me home – dark haired boy said with a goofy smile

Mai blushed more and lowered her eyes _What a cutie – my goodness! What I am thinking! I have Yuuichi already!_

Haruka having everything enough stood up from the floor and growled:

- That's enough! Can we cut to the chase finally?!

- _At last_ – thought Yukino massaging her temples

Shizuru hearing that came into the reality:

- Ho ho! Haruka as always rough and ready to work, that's the thing!... Let's go Natsuki – she grabbed bluenette by her sleeve

- Eh? Hey! I can walk by myself! – presenter ignored protests and led her in front of the fireplace and they sat down togheter

Reito reluctantly averted his gaze from Mai who still was sitting bashfully. He decided to continue the conversation:

- Thus... the CLEAN MY HOUSE teach people how to take care of their houses. We were called in to help desperated Mai to teach our rascals how to keep an order.

- Rascals?! What are you- Natsuki haven't finished her sentence because Shizuru laid her hand on her shoulder.

- Relax, listen everything and you will understand – presenter said calmly with a small smile.

Bluenette sighed and looked at Mikoto who nodded her head vigoriously. _This is a nightmare or something..._

- Okay... As you wish, I'm all ears – she proped her chin on her knees and took a bored expression on her face

- Great! Reito? Shall you continue? – blonde said cheerfully and then gestured at the brunet

Boy starightened his tie and said:

- Continuing – he emphasised – Shizuru is the presenter of this program and she will reveal secrets of making orderline for you and we will help her go through this hard yet fascinating art of cleaning with politeness. Then at the end of the program will –

- In a nutshell you will be a pedants! Hihihi – Haruka cut in

- Haruka! – warned Yukino

- What? At last Mai will be free. Look at her! These girls has burdened her with all this hard lonely work for years! This is carved on her face!

Mai sadly looked at the dancing flames in a fireplace. When Natsuki and Mikoto looked at her they felt awkard and stupid. Shizuru observed them for a few seconds then decided to stop a heavy atmosphere:

- Haruka ,it is an overstatement... Natsuki and Mikoto aren't as lazy as it seems. All we have to do is to inspire them to the cleaning. I am sure our efforts will be fruitfully and a great future is waiting for girls!

Natsuki with Mikoto were left speechless. For the first time since the arriving of the team someone stood up for them. They weren't angels but also weren't that bad. Natsuki unconsciously smiled at the presenter. _Maybe she isn't that strange. _Shizuru seeing this congratulated herself.

- Shizuru! You're wonderful! – yelled Mikoto

- Ara, don't exaggerate – protested blonde – well... if our cute girls are in a bonhomie we –

- You what? Rush us to the work? Hah as if! Only in your dreams! – finished Natsuki and stood up leaving presenter with widened eyes.

- Natsuki! You have the nerves to protest?! – angry Mai also stood up

- I'm doing what I want and nobody will bother me – blunette said selfishly – You invited them so clean with them! They don't have a chance to get an access to my room! – she turned around and directed to her own room

- Don't be so sure of yourself – Haruka's eyes flashed dangerously. She has already examined the place and which room is who. Before rest of the gathered people could blink blonde was already at the door of Natsuki's room motionless.

- Damn... this is worse than I thought... – she breathed in shock

* * *

**Till the next time ;)**


	5. Welcome you all here

**Hi!**

**Again thanks for the reviews :D **

One reviewer mentioned about Mikoto and it inrigued me. In my opinion she is too childlish for a relationship and I don't imagine her with somebody :P so in our fanfic she will be a happy single :D

**Disclaimer: I do not own Mai Hime.**

* * *

Natsuki's room was a total mess – it was a view that Haruka didn't see so often, if it all. The rest of the group trailed behind the manager to this Kingdom Of Dirt. Bluenette's room haven't been well-conditioned, in other words it looked terribly. Dust was visible everywhere, dirty plates with the rest of food, packages of instant noodles, cans of various orangeade. In one word: boneyard. Yukino even noticed developing mould behind the bed! Clothes were scattered around the room, even in a places it shouldn't be, for example: sock on the lamp on the desk or... sexy panties on door handle?

- Mmm... I see that Natsuki is a naughty girl – Shizuru giggled and moved her eyebrows in a suggestive manner – With what will you surprise me later? – she didn't bother to take that panties in her hand. To crown it all she spinned it around on her finger.

Natsuki overhelmed by a shock immediately came to life after seeing her panties being spinned around. After that she blushed with crimson red. In the blink of an eye she take that away from the presenter. It was from her precious secret collection of underwear and she has hidden it in the pocket of her blouse. Reito was sure he has seen the steam spew out from the blunette. Shizuru was like a safe haven.

- Baka! Who let you touch my underwear?! – she almost squealed the last word. Dark blonde was delighted; reaction from the green-eyed girl was more than she could imagine. Natsuki trying to suppress her embarassment chose to be the aggressive one. She didn't even notice that she called someone names who she knows for an hour. But Shizuru was by no means angry, on the contrary she was smiling cheerfully what makes bluenette even more outraged.

- Forgive me, but that color, that tailoring... material asked itself to be touched. How could I reject for that lovely thing? – presenter was digging her own grave

Before green eyed girl moved with the plan of murdering the blonde she was inhibited by Mai and Mikoto who grabbed her by the sleeves

- Natsuki! How can you behave like that?! Fujino was nice to you all the time and you are paying off in that way? As for the rest, she still is our guest! – this time Mai gradually started to be angry

- Nice? Nice people didn't take someone's underwear in their hands! – Natsuki was holding her own. But suddenly she could feel the dark aura emanating from Mai and it was not a good sign. Green-eyed girl on her left arm felt quiver from awe-stricken Mikoto. Bluenette immediately forgot about her little outburst and she started to be afraid when suddenly to their house came two new faces:

- Yooo! – screamed girl with short red hair in the entrance, after her trailed behind another red haired girl with a pigtail carring a crate of suspicious bottles.

- Howdy babes! Ready for carousal? – yelled girl with the crate

When they reached to the corridor they has seen a group of unfamiliar people for them. Everyone gathered here were looking at themselves with no idea what to do. Mikoto seeing her friends turned and silently like a cat walked out to her room. No-one noticed her disapearing. She didn't want to listen another things about how untidy she is in front of her redhead companions. For today she had enough. _Natsuki should take all blame, it's her fault. _

- Midori? Nao? What are you doing here? – Mai asked surprised

- You're asking „what"? Today is Saturday, have you forgotten? – Nao replied with the face which said: _„You must be joking!"_

Orange haired girl raised her eyebrows; members of the program were watching that interaction with curiosity.

- So... what people do in Saturday? – Midori chuckled bringing out a bottle of beer and waving it in front of Natsuki's nose – they party till the Sunday! Hahaha!

-Wait, wait a moment! Let's leave the subject of the party for a while. Who do we have here? – girl with short red hair approached the strangers

- Nice to meet you – Reito dropped a line and started to point at his teammates – this is Haruka Suzushiro, Yukino Kikukawa, Shizuru Fujino and me Reito Kanzaki – he said with a charming smile.

- Nao – she deadpanned – and this is my unendurable buddy Midori – this time she pointed at red haired girl with a pigtail.

- Hey! Look who's talking! – Midori run up to them waving the crate around dangerously – Oh! Howdy people! Will you join us? – she bared her teeth with enjoyment at the thought of new companions to party.

- I am afraid that we will disappoint you but it's time we should go now, isn't it? – Shizuru cut in and looked at her friends with eyes that begged them to go from here. Haruka stared at her suspiciously.

- Of course Shizuru, we have taken too much time for our new folks. They have a weekend after all so we should let them enjoy that free time – dark haired boy smiled.

- Moonshine! We should get to know each other better! And the best way to do it is with a glass of good drink in hand! – Midori said in a sing-song voice and she started to palm them off bottles with a magical beverage.

- That's enough Midori! – Natsuki put bottles back – If they want to go don't inhibit them from doing it, okey? – she glanced at the presenter and then at redhead again daring her to object

- Eh?

Shizuru was staring at Natsuki with a poker face. She cleared her throat and whinnied:

- I was glad that I met you but well... time is getting on. So see you soon! – she turned around and went through the corridor to the front door. The rest of the team surprised by the turn of events quickly parted with others.

Reito catching Mai's hands had squeezed them and smiled lovingly:

- I can't wait to drink your delicious tea again Mai – he kissed her on the hand. Mai was able to do one thing: blush. Nao raised her eyebrows.

- Okey Reito, stop charming her because Fujino will give us the slip – Haruka interrupted romantic atmosphere.

- Exactly, we should catch up with her – the whole team said their goodbyes and then went out from girls' apartment.

- Finally they went! – Natsuki walked to the guest room and spread out on the couch. Nao sat down on the edge of it.

- Yo Kuga, who's that people? Where did you come by them?

- We? You should better ask Mai from where she came by them. She knows the answer preferably – green eyed girl replied neglectingly but she didn't notice that orange haired girl was already standing behind a couch with a gaze which can kill immediately...

XXX

Hey Shizuru, wait! – Yukino shouted while chasing after her with other teammates.

It didn't take too long for them to catch her because the blonde was slowly strolling. Shizuru turned around and smiled to them, but her friends knew that something was not allright.

- Shizuru, you're smiling but I see that something is not right... is bothering you...

Presenter who was surprised at the fact that Reito quickly read her expression she took her time to thought about her reply:

- Reito, what are you takling about? Everything is ok – she smiled hoping to convince them.

Haruka having enough of this fake smiles loose her patience and bursted:

- Stop playing a fool Bubuzuke! It is clear that something is eating you!

Shizuru taken aback by this turned her head in the direction of small birds taking a sun bath in a sand at the left side of the pavement. _I can hide nothing from them... they know me well... _After a short pause she took a deep breath and said:

- I apologize for my behaviour... however... it suddenly came to me that I tease too much people who I like... I met Natsuki not long ago and I already teased her mercilessly, I couldn't control myself! – she sighed and closed her eyes – I'm not surprised that she didn't want us to stay longer in her home – blonde rubbed her temple – I knew it was my fault yet I was sad that she didn't want to see me anymore...

- Shizuru, don't blame yourself for that, I'm sure Natsuki never met someone like you who teased her like that – Yukino chipped in and laid her hand at presenter's shoulder to cheer her up. Haruka nodded her head with a serious face which gets a small smile from Shizuru

- Don't worry , she will get used to it like we all – Reito smiled and then added teasingly – and I think this is a proof that we stealed your heart.

Shizuru laughed and hit him lightly on the arm.

- Ara, Reito, my heart is still waiting to be stealed – she dramatically grabbed herself in a place where her heart was. Everyone laughed at her fun and regained their good mood.

- Bubuzuke! You know well that we would come back to the home of these girls; we have a program to record! – Haruka stood proudly with a crossed arms

Shizuru grinned and moved quickly in the direction of their temporary place to live:

- So what are we waiting for? Let's go to think about methods!

* * *

**Alternative version of what could happen after Natsuki's outburst:**

Suddenly Natsuki could feel the dark aura emanating from Mai and it was not a good sign. Green-eyed girl on her left arm felt quiver from awe-stricken Mikoto.

Natsuki: Mikoto? What's wrong?

Mikoto didn't reply and has began shaking uncontrolably

Mai: Natsuki! What have you done?!

Natsuki (shocked): I didn't do anything! You did it!

In that time Mikoto had completely white eyes and then she fainted

Shizuru (panicked): I always said that children shouldn't be in a stressful situations! Natsuki it's your fault! You shouldn't parade around with your amazing collection of underwear ( she began carresing Mikoto's hair)

Natsuki (deeply offended): What?! You shouldn't took it in your iquisitive hands!

Shizuru (narrowed her eyes): Inquisitive you say? I'll show you what inquisitive means

Natsuki's imaginative mind left her with a nosebleed and she fainted too near Mikoto

Shizuru (panicked again): O my God! Natsuki! What happened to her?!

Haruka (spining around the room): Police! Police!

Reito took his mobile phone and called in an ambulance

Yukino: Ambulance Haruka, ambulance...


End file.
